A Hero's Demise
by Gravityaxe
Summary: As Toa Lesovikk chases Karzahni to the beaches of Voya Nui he stops and ponders his life and the direction it has taken him
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is Gravityaxe here I'm so glad I finally decided to start this up it's been in my head forever but never wanted to come out till now. So this is my first fanfic ever yay ^**w^ **How fitting it's a Bionicle one which by the way my favoritest thing in the whole wide world. So I hope you enjoy.**

**A Hero's Demise**

Epilogue

There he stood at the waters edge looking into its maw of eternal misery feeling many different things, mostly deciding upon entering or not. He had just seen his arch nemesis dive into this "pit" but he noticed to well the waters mutagen properties. So here he was left with a choice sacrifice my life and existence here on land or never get the revenge I desired and forever and be racked with guilt. As he stood there contemplating what to do he looked at the stars and laughed, it almost looked as if they formed a picture of his dear friends. How cruel Mata Nui was to his creations, he then sat down on a rock reminiscing in the past.

**10,000 Years earlier**

"Whoa what just happened," he said aloud to no one in particular "Were Toa you idiot what do you think just happened" said the one in red armor. "I know what happened but why is more of what I meant." "Destiny is a funny thing we forge it but we never know where it's leading to," A light blue armored figure responded. "So from what I gather is we're supposed to be the 'first Toa Team' in such a way," the bronze armored figure responded. "No duh but what do Toa Teams do," a purple armored figure responded. "Well for starters I don't think we should be gaping around like idiots come Brothers and Sisters destiny awaits us," a silver armored figure said. "Well said my iron headed friend," a darker blue armored one said. "…" a gray-white figure nodded in agreement.

**Wooah who are these mysterious Toa and who is this mysterious figure in the beginning? I know its short but it's more of an epilogue anyway, so if you've read Bionicle and know enough about it then you should be able to figure it out the story spelled it out for you all the way. So please review give me your ideas and also I would like to know which mask powers you think I should give to each individual Toa besides the ones already known of. Allright thank you everyone and bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm back sorry it's been forever just never really got the chance to com back to this and I am also lazy. Just to let you know I changed the beginning a bit because it didn't sound right to me so you can go check that out if you'd like. So now we get on with the untold story of the first toa team**

**A Hero's Demise**

Chapter 1

"Rrgh" Jern grunted as he held off a few Tarakava with his massive iron shield. "Anytime would be nice to hold it down now Garna" he yelled in frustration.

"I know" Garna replied running as he dodged an overhead Nui-Rama. Garna finally reached Jern and using his powers over gravity he held the three Tarakava in place. "All right Jern hit em hard!"

"That's what I'm good at" Jern chuckled as he changed his shield to a giant hammer. Jern swung the hammer in a full circle rendering the Tarakava unconscious. "Nice work brother how do the others fair" He said bumping fists with Garna.

"They're doing fine now that Lesovikk has trapped the small army of Nui-Rama in a mini cyclone" Garna replied. The two toa turned just in time to see Narfoc scare the partially dazed Nui-Rama away with several fireballs.

"Looks like were done here then so lets check on the others" Lesovikk said.

A little ways out we can see a Muaka and a Kane-Ra being blocked by an invisible wall.

"I don't think that stopped them brother" Kanema said with worry in his eyes. Hekari responded in silence still holding the barrier of sound up to stop the Rahi from advancing on the village. "Here let a real Toa show you how it's done" Kanema said as he summoned to large pillars of stone and brought them crashing down on the two rahi.

"ROOOOOOOOAR" both the Muaka and Kane- Ra growled simultaneously obviously more enraged than how they were before.

"Hehe, oops" Kanema said with a little worry in his voice.

"This is not looking good" Hekari thought "how is it possible to stop these things?"

"Need a little help brothers?" a feminine voice said from afar

"Ilma" Kanema shouted in joy. Soon Ilma had soaked both rahi down to the bone with a massive tidal wave. "I don't think that'll work sister"

"You don't say" another feminine voice soon joined in. Soon both the Kane-Ra and Muaka were spazing electrical surges were evidently seen coming from there body, thats when Kanema and Hekari noticed that Nikila had brought down a single bolt of lightning from the sky. "That's how real 'Toa' do it" Nikila said with Ilma at her side both beaming with pride.

"Oh good you guys are done here I thought we might have to help you screwballs" Narfoc said.

"Ha I don't think Hekari is much of a gooberhead as I am brother" Kanema said placing his arm over Hekari and laughing halfheartedly. Hekari just grumbled in annoyance

"Whatever you two lets just help the village rebuild their defenses now" Lesovikk but in. The Toa returned to the village and began the fixing process. Kanema was rebuilding stone walls, Jern was levitating pieces of iron together in different places all at once, Narfoc was reappearing and disappearing in different location using his flame to seal holes by sauterizing them shut. In no time the village was as good as new.

"Wow isn't this just amazing I mean just a few days ago we were matoran now look at us toa" Garan said with pride.

"I know what you mean brother but remember that everyone has a destiny to fulfill so we were made like this for a reason" Ilma replied

"And don't forget everyone we are the first Toa team in existence so theres another unanswered question to why now?" Lesovikk said

"All shall be revealed in due time" Hekari responded to them all cooly.

**Oh Yeah how do you like dem apples anyways how cool was that I'm still deciding on everything else but its all just sort of coming together and if you were wondering here is who everyone is**

**Lesovikk: Toa of Air leader and Mask of Kindred**

**Nikila: Toa of Lightning sort of like second in command Mask of Possibilities**

**Jern: Toa of Iron Mask of Telekinesis**

**Narfoc: Toa of Fire Mask of Quick Travel**

**Ilma: Toa of Water**

**Kanema: Toa of Stone**

**Garna: Toa of Gravity**

**Hekari: Toa of Sonics**

**Please review and thanks ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'm going to try to update around this time so you can stay up to speed with my story just letting you know also I gave the rest of the Toa mask powers and here they are**

**Hekuri mask of psychometry**

**Kanema mask of adaptability**

**Ilma mask of Healing**

**Garna mask of flight**

**I also realized that Nikila is the Tactician but Lesovikk considers her second in command**

**And there you go now to the story**

**A Hero's Demise**

Chapter 2

As the Toa entered the village they could feel millions of eyes on them.

"Do you think they're happy or not" Narfoc whispered to Lesovikk

"Lets hope for happy" Lesovikk responded

The Toa stood there for what felt like eternity until there was a thunderous applause. Relief could be seen on each of Toa's face. Soon the village leader came forward and spake.

"Thank you warriors for saving our village from those creatures I am Turaga Iliik and welcome to Roata-Nui within the island chain of juht, please, make yourself at home."

So the Toa began conversing with the many matoran, some matoran feared these giants but others revered them. Kanema was proud to announce how brave he was while Hekuri was trying to get away from them mumbling to himself "too noisy, way to noisy." Ilma was with the younger matoran being very motherly to them while trying to get Nikila to smile at them. Jern, Narfoc and Garna had acquired a small crowd of admirers already. Lesovikk looked around seeing his team fitting in greatly with the people when suddenly a Ta-Matoran came up to him and said, "Hi, I'm Sarda what's yours?"

Lesovikk bent down and responded, "My title is Toa Lesovikk but you can call me Lesovikk"

That got this little Ta-Matoran excited and not shortly after Sarda brought over a Ga-Matoran.

"This is Idris but she's was a little too shy to come talk to you" Sarda said grinning from ear to ear. Idris shuffled her feet a bit feeling intimidated by Lesovikk's towering stature. "So would you like to play a game with us" Sarda asked excitedly.

"I would love to" Lesovikk responded

Beaming Sarda grabbed a hold of Lesovikk and carried him over to a small dirt area, Idris followed them from a distance, then Sarda ran off and came back with a metal ball.

"All right the rules are simple" Sarda begins, "Idris and I will be on the same team with you by yourself cause you're a Toa. What you have to do is get the ball past us and kick past that line" He points to a not very straight line in the dirt. "When you get it over you win a point. We have to do the same thing except get it past your line" Sarda contintues. As he is explaining he is walking back and forth standing tall and acting like the boss of the island. "When either team reaches a maximum of three points they win. Now any questions?" Lesovikk shakes his head no, "Then let the games begin!" Sarda shouts with enthusiasm.

Lesovikk starts off with the ball first he slowly dribbles it towards the other side watching the two matoran carefully. He fakes to the right then to the left then when he thinks he figures out what to do, he charges to the direction of Idris. Idris is trembling in fear and just when Lesovikk is about to collide with her he picks the ball up with both feet does a quick flip over Idris then kicks the ball into the goal.

"This seems simple enough should be done with this in less than a minute" Lesovikk. Little did he know that Sarda and Idris had formulated the "ultimate" plan to win.

Sarda started with the ball soon he and Lesovikk were in for a head on collision. Lesovikk went to steal the ball but then Sarda flipped the ball over Lesovikks head. As Lesovikk went to get it in the air he noticed it was gone and that Idris had it already running towards his line. There was nothing he could do now but watch Idris score a goal. One to one the scores were tied but this was only the beginning, Lesovikk had the ball now and ran straight to Sarda this time. When he reached Sarda Lesovikk feinted left then ran to the right zooming past Sarda. Suddenly Lesovikk noticed the ball was gone then saw Idris had it and she had passed it to Sarda who then scored their second goal.

"Alright" Lesovikk thought, "Time to get serious." Lesovikk summoned a mini cyclone to which he kicked the ball into. The cyclone spun the ball faster and faster until Lesovikk gave the ball a solid kick giving a curve through the air. As it was about to cross the line Sarda came out of nowhere, blocked it and passed it Idris. Lesovikk went to get it from her when she slid underneath him while passing the ball to Sarda. Sarda then went in for the final blow. It was sailing into the goal when Lesovikk had managed to knock it off course a bit with a stray wind when suddenly Idris appeared and gave it a final headbutt winning the game for the matorans.

"Wow you guys are better than I thought" Lesovikk said with slight amazement in his voice.

"Of course we are were the champions of the village" Sarda said proudly grinning from ear to ear. "Come on lets go rest a while."

They all sat down on a large rock by a small lake overlooking the sunset. Sarda then turned to Lesovikk and asked, "will you always be there to save us?"

Lesovikk turned to him held out his hand for Sarda to shake and said "of course."

**So how was that for the next chapter. Do you like little Sarda and Idris they're soooooooo cute. Oh well sorry it took so long to post this I had Fire Emblem Awakening on my mind ( Best game ever!). Anyways hope you liked it and please review**


End file.
